Attempts have been made to utilize propylene based random copolymers or homopolymers for injection stretch blow molding (ISBM) applications. However, ISBM articles formed from random copolymers and homopolymers can exhibit poor drop impact strength, particularly at cold temperatures. As ISBM articles are good candidates to contain refrigerated food and beverages, cold temperature drop impact strength is a desirable characteristic.
Therefore, a need exists for ISBM production processes resulting in ISBM articles having improved drop impact strength.